


Late Night at The Slab

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird Dick(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: One of the most prestigious bars in all of NYC, The Slab is the place to be. Rumors say its owner just can not be human with how creative the menu is, and the bartender crafts each detailed drink with expert precision, and knows he can charge a hefty sum for such a service.Arihnda Pryce arrives looking for a reprieve from an incredibly awful day at work, and finds more than just a martini awaits her within, including a tab she can not possibly pay off.





	Late Night at The Slab

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my entry for the 12 Days of Dickmas 2019.   
> I was assigned the "Glyph" model by Bad Dragon, and it was a joy to work with. I did my best to describe it in the text, but feel free to look it up for a visual! 
> 
> I did my best to turn the 'oh no I can't pay the bill however shall I pay?' trope on its head, I hope you enjoy my take! 
> 
> And of course a big Thank You to the Discord Thryce Server for organizing this project and being so encouraging in the writing process. Please do check out the collection and other entries!

“Bar is closing, ma’am.”

Arihnda looked up from her half-finished martini to find the bartender, a tan-skinned man with a drawling accent, staring her down from the beer taps.

“Oh. Right.” She mused how late she had just been sitting here, quickly realizing she was the last patron in the place, a neat little upscale bar at the heart of downtown. Its name, The Slab, had intrigued her, and the quiet yet busy atmosphere kept her in place, able to be anonymous in a sea of other professionals.

The tab was dropped down in front of her, and the price of her one drink nearly caused the woman to gasp. City life brought city prices, she supposed. Things were so much more… reasonable back in her hometown. Fighting a wave of nostalgia, Arihnda dug into her purse for the cash.

“I don’t have enough.” Arihnda was forced to concede. The bartender pouted.

“No card, either?”

Arihnda shook her head, and the bartender lifted a section of the stone countertop.

“Help me wash up and we can consider it even. Just, promise not to freak when the owner-“

He was cut off by the opening of a back door.

“Still cleaning up, Eli?” A strangely accented voice called out, echoing down the hall.

Arihnda downed the last of her drink and slid behind the bar, figuring at least the man, Eli apparently, was giving her a way out rather than calling the police or something.

Eli pointed to a full dishwasher and handed her a towel while he walked off to meet what she assumed was the owner, pressing a finger to his lips. As the man disappeared down the hall, Arihnda rolled her eyes and began drying countless glasses. She could keep quiet, sure.

After a few minutes, she heard voices approaching once again.

“I insist, Eli. I have been working on this mix all day.”

“Sir, I can tell. Your tolerance is remarkably low for someone who has worked in this industry so long.”

“Very funny. Oh, who is this?”

Eli cringed at the sound of shattering glass. Arihnda had dropped the cup she had been drying.

“Couldn’t pay a small tab. Her cash might just cover that glass, though.”

Arihnda hardly even heard Eli’s words. She was transfixed on the second man who had entered the space.

He was tall, toned form visible under a thin white shirt. But it was not his handsomeness that struck her. His skin was a fair blue, and eyes a piercing red.

It seemed he was used to stares and smiled thinly in her direction, extending a hand. “It is a skin condition, please do not ask. But do call me Thrawn.”

Getting a hold of herself, Arihnda took the hand and shook it, finding it to be surprisingly large yet soft. Breaking contact, Eli gently pushed her away so he could clean up the floor. She still could not believe what was before her.

“What was in that drink?” She mused, stepping aside.

“Drink singular? Well there is your problem, miss.” Thrawn began, slipping behind the bar. “Let us make sure none of us remember this encounter then.” His grin became almost impish.

Eli returned from the ground, smirking towards Thrawn. “You have more than one to test is what I am hearing.”

“It is rare that I have such a large testing panel. Take a seat, both of you. I will take it from here.”

Arihnda did not budge as Eli slipped around her. Thrawn placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on now, we can say this little trial will cover the damages.”

She nodded wordlessly and sat beside Eli who rolled up his sleeves, loosening a belt cinched around a grey waistcoat.  

Before any drinks were mixed, Thrawn poured three shots and distributed them.

“Something tried and true to prepare the pallet.”

Eli raised his glass towards Thrawn. “Cheers to that.”

Arihnda was the last one to take the drink. Her instinct told her to run to the door and go home. It was a work night after all, and tomorrow she could expect…

The thought of the contents of the day ahead had her slamming the small cup against the stone bar moments later, ready for me.

Thrawn nodded towards her as he filled the glass again. “I know that look.”

In taking a second shot, Arihnda nearly missed the real show. As she looked back upon the bar, it was a flurry of activity. Thrawn added ounce after ounce of various liquors and syrups into a tumbler, often just reaching behind him to blindly pour in his rush.

For a moment, Arihnda was simply amazed by his skill and forgot about that strange appearance. He turned to add a pinch of a strange red powder into the drink, and then began to shake it all together with one hand, setting out three stemmed glasses with the other. They were soon filled half way with a pale pink concoction.

“This is the fun part.” He said softly, reaching into a freezer and placing a glowing green ball in each drink. It immediately began to melt, sending neon tendrils floating through the beverage.

Eli took one of the glasses. “Presentation is one thing, but taste is another.”

“It’s almost too pretty to drink.” Arihnda commented, taking another and bringing it to her lips. “Almost.”

She took a cautious sip, swirling it around her mouth. There was a bite of ginger, and tart citrus. Bright mint hit her tongue next, then a sizzling sensation.

Thrawn noticed the quirk of her eyebrow. “Fizzy candy adds a surprising twist at the end, no?”

The man took a photograph of his own before taking a long swig.

“Once again, you successfully skirt the line between gimmicky and classy.” Eli added flatly.

Thrawn nodded in his direction. “That would be high praise, Eli is a tough customer.”

“And the last line of defense between our customers and a gummi bear pancake Manhattan.” He responded, taking another sip of the beverage.

Arihnda realized that despite what she assumed was flavored ice, the drink was not cold. “What is this?”

“Sorry, trade secret.” Thrawn replied. “Further, I revealed to you my name, what is yours?”

She should have seen this coming. She toyed with the idea of giving an alias, but eventually decided against it. “Arihnda.”

Thrawn tested the name out, speaking it aloud. “Arihnda. A lovely name fitting a beautiful woman like yourself.”

Arihnda could not stop the small blush that crossed her cheeks and was thankful for the low lighting in the bar. Finishing the beverage, she noticed a dusting of green powder gathered at the bottom. Thrawn snatched the glass away before she could investigate further.

Thrawn began his intricate process again, starting a new mix. This time, however, he spoke to the small crowd behind him. “So, what brings someone with only pocket change to my establishment?”

Arihnda felt a blush rising again, but for much different reason. She responded rather bluntly. “Had a very long day and just stopped for the first drink I could find.”

Eli chuckled. “You do realize this is one of the most awarded and renowned ‘drinks’ in the state, right?”

She shrugged, grinning coyly. “It was alright. Prices a bit outrageous though.”

Squinting his eyes, Eli responded. “If you think your tab was high, you should see the rent on this place.”

The clink of glass on stone brought their attention back to Thrawn. Before them, he set simple slender vessels before them, filled an inch from the rim with clear liquid, a black spiral floating within. Thrawn had both of his hands resting on the bad after he quickly drank his before either person could even raise their own glass.

Confident the drink would be delightful, she took a longer sip. Arihnda felt like she drank molten lava. Eli chuckled as he noticed her pained reaction.

“Fireball has nothing on this.”

“Why would you serve hell in a glass?” Arihnda blurted out.

Thrawn considered the comment. “Hell in a glass would be an appropriate name for this. I knew tonight would prove to be enlightening.”

Eli shook his head firmly. “No way. This isn’t some corner pub.”

“What even is in this?” She asked, staring down the half empty cordial glass before her.

“Trade secret.” Thrawn replied simply.

“Can I get some water then?”

Thrawn turned around and returned with a cup of milk, switching it with her previous beverage. Rather than dumping it, however, he finished it off, taking it and Eli’s empty glass to the sink.

Arihnda gladly sipped the cool milk, blinking hot tears from her eyes.

“If I did not owe you, I promise this drink would send me running out of those doors.” Arihnda said after finally cooling her mouth.

“You would be surprised the gluttons for punishment that walk in those doors.” Eli chuckled.

Thrawn leaned forwards, nearing an uncomfortable closeness. “Perhaps something sweeter would be more to your taste.” He spoke softly.

Arihnda quirked an eyebrow, grinning slyly. “Is that so?” 

From under the counter, the man produced a shot glass of fizzy amber liquid that seemed to glow under the light. Arihnda reached forwards to take it, but before she could, Thrawn brought the glass to his own lips, draining it. In one fluid movement, he lay fully across the bar, bringing cool lips to Arihnda’s own and pressing gently.

Instinctively, she gasped, and Thrawn used the opening of her mouth to slip a sugar-sweet tongue between her lips along with a rush of warm fluid.

The kiss tasted like honey and passion and Arihnda pressed back into it hungrily. She ran her tongue across his own, which curiously curled around the contact.

Pulling back, she was breathless.

Eli chuffed. “Lucky bitch, that chaser was meant for me.”

Thrawn rolled his crimson eyes. “Tonight you share.” And then he suddenly gripped the front of Eli’s shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss. As they separated, Eli bit onto Thrawns lip, holding him near a moment longer.

All Arihnda could do was ask. “What the fuck?” When no answer was given, she just burst out laughing. “Don’t reply. I don’t care. Just, either follow through on this or call a cab for me because I cannot take another disappointment today.”

Thrawn and Eli seemed to have an entire conversation through their eyes in mere seconds. Then, Thrawn nodded, turning back to a surprisingly serious-faced Arihnda.

“We can follow through. But only if you have an open mind.”

Stone-faced, she side eyed Eli. “I’m not into anal if that is what you mean.”

Had Arihnda been sober, she would have never been so direct about her personal preferences. But several very strong drinks in, such reservations were long gone.

“Yeah, we can work with that.” Eli said as a smirk began to paint his lips.

“What do you mean ‘we’?”

* * *

Arihnda unceremoniously lifted herself up onto the bar, seated on the edge and pushing a good few shot glasses aside in her wake.

More gracefully, which was surprising for the drunken state of the man, Thrawn planted a hand on the stone surface and vaulted atop it to sit on his knees. The action showed off the mass of toned muscle set behind tight blue skin.

Eli rolled his eyes with a chuckle, gathering the glasses and dumping them in the sink by leaning over the bar. “Show off.”

“What would I do without you…” Thrawn mused, patting the smaller man’s backside affectionately.

“Not pass the health inspection, that’s what.” Eli joked.

It was now Arihnda’s turn to roll her eyes. “You two are going to give me a cavity.”

Thrawn pinched her side, eliciting a quick squeak from the woman. “First you complain about too much spice, and now too much sweet. Make a decision of what you would like.”

His accent only grew thicker as the night wore on, and Arihnda found it to be just as intoxicating as the drinks. Grasping the front of his shirt, she pulled Thrawn into a deep kiss. She felt a large, cool hand upon her back, holding her near.

Pulling back, she dragged her tongue along thin lips, eliciting a gentle moan from the man. Tracing his form with her eyes, she spotted a tightness at his crotch and another hand wrapped around the man that grasped his chest. Already a blush painted his cheeks a lovely purple shade to accent half-hooded red eyes that burned brightly.

“I’d like you, if that is not too forwards of me to ask.” She purred, leaning into a strong neck to nibble at the taut skin. Thrawn tilted his head to expose a sea of blue to her.

The cool hand at Arihnda’s back traveled to the hem of her blouse, tugging it free from her pants and snaking beneath it. She shivered happily at the contact. It gently rubbed along her spine, and Arihnda leaned into the touch.

Thrawn leaned back, pulling her along with him, to plant a small kiss to Eli, who was now straddling the bar behind him.

“Before we start.” Thrawn breathed out but was interrupted by a sudden hand at his groin.

“Enough stalling.” Arihnda snapped, squeezing gently before grabbing Eli’s hair to pull him away, stealing those cold lips for her own to bite.

During a more feisty kiss, Thrawn rose to his knees, bending his neck downwards as his hand slid from Arihnda’s back to attend to the fasteners of his pants.

Arihnda slid her own pair of slacks down to her knees as she rose to try and meet the taller man, but found she still had to crane her neck to keep up with his stature.

Unable to see much beyond dilated pupils in a sea of crimson, she felt a firm and cold grasp on her ass, then her silken panties joined the pool of dark fabric below her.

Next, the tip of an ice-cold prick teased her entrance. Arihnda breathed in sharply, murmuring. “Cold…”

“It will warm itself.” Thrawn hummed back, placing hands against plush hips and pressing down gently.

With a slow exhale, Arihnda began to lower herself down onto a surprisingly pointed prick, whose tip entered her with a bit of a pop. Next, a series of ridges pressed against her, and her mind swam with a mix of pleasure and confusion. When did he slide on a condom? It had to be wrapped for there to be such texture.

The ease of her progress soon slowed as she felt Thrawn’s member widen. And the girth within her felt as if it were now pulsing as it warmed.

Too drunk to think clearly, Arihnda sharply puled herself off and leaned back to sit on her feet.

In her place, a tan hand wrapped around Thrawn to grip what had been within her.

Arihnda froze.

The member was a rosy pink at its pointed tip and stippled with small bumps. Beneath the head was a ridged member in a flushed purple, which pulsed with Eli’s slow thrusts. Towards the base, it widened, but did not meet his body yet. Four thick, cord-like veins swelled around Thrawn’s cock, throbbing and bulging out before disappearing into smooth hairless flesh. They phased through shades of magenta and blue, presumably pumping the cock full of warmth and expanding its central girth with each pass.

Panting, Thrawn gently moved Eli’s hands away. “Do not, ah, say I did not attempt to warn you.”

The swelling quickly retreated as Thrawn’s cock sat exposed and unattended to for thirty seconds of silence, eventually broken by Eli.

“If you are just going to stare…” The man said, moving to slide around Thrawn.

“No, no, you stay there.” Arihnda said with determination, rising back to her knees and plunging in for another deep kiss to deafen out an annoyed moan from the bartender. Thrawn’s hands again contacted her hips, then slipped up to dance along her rib cage.

Arihnda lined herself up and lowered nearly half way down his length in one thrust, biting down on his swollen lip. His hands now cupped her full breasts as she rose and fell again, feeling the warmth quickly flood the length of his cock as it throbbed within her. Soon, she was pressed up against the thick, squirming veins.

Thrawn pulled her close, and she felt that her chest was not the only one being grasped. He leaned forwards, easing her down onto the cool stone and a strategically placed towel cushioned her head. The sharp crack of flesh-on-flesh sounded and Thrawn thrust sharply into Arihnda as Eli’s palm left a bright welt on his ass.

Thrawn’s eyes shot open, fiercely staring into Arihnda’s own steely-blue pair as he began to reciprocate her motions.

Arihnda gasped in pleasure as the wide veins began to fill her, the textured shaft rubbing against just the right places. Arihnda wrapped her legs around Thrawn’s strong thighs, bucking up against him.

Soon, she felt her curled does press against a warm thigh and coarse hair. Peering around Thrawn’s bent hips she found Eli’s face pressed up against his rear, eyes rolled up in blissed out pleasure as his arm reached around to grope straining abs as Thrawn bobbed up and down.

“You needy little slut.” Arihnda noted, raising her hand to pinch a pale nipple.

Thrawn simply shrugged, pressing into her further. “Cannot blame me for taking advantage of the situation.”

Arihnda felt his cock beginning to swell within her as his pace quickened, and it truly was something incredible. She threw her head back and cried out as she felt the first waves of her orgasm arrive.

Thrawn did not relent, chasing his own release with each thrust. It quickly became difficult to press more than the shaft into Arihnda’s cunt with how its girth expanded, but Eli knew exactly what to do, wrapping both hands firmly around the veins. He rose to his knees and lined his dripping cock up to Thrawn’s backside and pressed in, earning a deep moan from the man.

Had she not been on the edge, Arihnda might of has a crisp rebuttal for the man. But as it was, all she could do was pant and buck her hips so that flecked tip would hit just the right spot.

It was an incredibly large pulse that filled her vagina completely that pushed Arihnda to completion, and she rode her orgasm all the way.

That pulse was also the beginnings of Thrawn’s own finish. Eli squeeze the base tightly, pressing thumbs against two straining circular bulges.

Thrawn’s eyes fluttered open as he gasped, leaning forwards to lay against Arihnda as he pulled out. Between their stomachs, the cock swelled and then expelled a shot of hot, thick come, the shaft thinning as he came. His body continued to rock as Eli mercilessly thrust against him, and the friction kept his release in motion. The shaft quickly swelled again as the veins pulsed, and again he squirted. The action repeated four times, and soon their bodies were dripping his seed onto the stone bar.

Not long after, Thrawn’s own body became still as Eli released across his back, shooting white come across the sculpted surface before leaning against his still-raised ass.

The three of them breathed heavily, reveling in the afterglow of their orgasm.

After a long minute passed, Thrawn peeled himself off Arihnda with a light huff, the drying come sticking to their skin. Arihnda sat up, and noticed the seed was lumpy and a pale pink color. After that magnificently strange cock, it truly did not surprise her.

It did quickly upset her to find her white blouse stained. She opened her mouth to complain, but Thrawn pressed a long finger to her lips.

“I will buy you a new one, do not worry.”

Arihnda tilted her head, speaking softly. “Why would you do that? I owe you, after all.”

Thrawn looked her over, seeing a woman who had been wronged by the world. “It is the right thing to do. If you would like, you may help me clean.”

Arihnda picked up the towel her head had rested on. “That is only fair, but should your bartender not be the one to wipe up?”

Thrawn was looking over Eli, who lay on the bar in a shallow pool of now mixed fluids. “No, he has earned his rest. I will take him upstairs.”

He gingerly lifted the smaller man into his arms, and walked down the same hall he arrived in.

As Arihnda wiped up the counter, her brain began to fight through the haze of the alcohol to realize what just happened.

What the hell was this Thrawn guy even?

No human was endowed this way. Or had blue skin and red eyes.

When he returned, she swore she would ask about what kind of ‘skin condition’ could possibly cause this.

However, a minute later when Thrawn did return to the bar and began sanitizing the surface, Arihnda could not bring herself to say anything, only opening her mouth and catching herself.

“I am sure you have questions.” Thrawn began. Arihnda listened intently, nodding once as she moved the glasses from the sink to the dishwasher.

“I met Eli in the sky.” He began. Arihnda’s first thought was that perhaps this man was an alien? But that was absurd, wasn’t it?

“I was working as a sky marshal and he was a flight attendant. It was not long until he realized I was not simply making 4 connecting flights in a row on the same aircraft.” Arihnda huffed, this was far too mundane of an explanation.

“He’s perceptive like that. Well, after our shifts ended, we had a drink together, and were both disgusted by what was being served here at JFK. So, we got behind the bar and made our own. At 4AM it’s a ghost town so the bartender just told us to not break anything.” The thin smile on Thrawn’s lips was warm, and Arihnda could tell this story meant a lot to him.

“The chemistry was immediate between us, and we decided right there to quit and start our own place. The first was a disaster, we had to close after just 6 months.” Thrawn chuckled. “We had no clue what we were doing, but it was a learning experience and the next attempt eventually turned a profit.”

Arihnda could see the pride in his eyes as he began organizing glasses. Finished cleaning, she took a seat at a stool.

“One thing leads to another and ten years later here we are.” He gestured around him, and Arihnda found a perfect martini set before her. She had not even noticed him making it.

“Eli runs the books and is the face up front. And I innovate.” He grinned as Arihnda sipped the drink, finding it to be delightful. The taste was crisp, and the glass was chilled lightly, complementing the drink.  

Arihnda decided not to press any further question of origin further, after all. “Sounds like quite the adventure.” She commented.

“Oh yes, indeed.” Thrawn said, polishing the stone countertop.

Finishing her drink, Arihnda rose to her feet. “I should take my leave but I am not sure this is proper attire to walk the streets in.” Her shirt was long forgotten in the bin, and pants slung over the sink to dry after rinsing them out.

Chuckling, Thrawn put his rag away. “No, certainly not. I hope it is not too forward of me to offer for you to spend the night. There is a spare bedroom upstairs if you like.

Yawning, Arihnda nodded. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Thrawn held true to his promise of earlier. The next morning, Arihnda awoke in a hotel room, and not a cheap one either, with only a vague recollection of the previous night’s events.

Her clothes, pristine and pressed, lay across an ornate chair, and her phone was charging at her bedside.

Arihnda checked the device, a text from her boss wishing her a swift recovery and to let him know when she felt ready to return to work all that was on the display.

She did not remember calling him, but then again, her whole night had been a blur. All Arihnda could recall was a lot of alcohol and some incredibly good sex.

Late that afternoon she would leave the hotel, finding the room already paid for, and pass by a very alluring little bar. Looking it up on her phone, she found staged photos of incredibly artful drinks and a very grumpy bartender.

Perhaps another day she would pay The Slab a visit, when she could afford such luxuries that is.

 

 


End file.
